The Clichéd Tales of Romeo and Juliet
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: "When you're sixteen, you'll understand." The truth, however, is difficult to accept. She's Sabrina Grimm, and she, along with her sister, is expected to bring the Grimms back to power and kill the murderer who killed her parents. The thing is, though, his son has taken a special interest in annoying her. And there's more behind her parent's death than everyone thinks. AU.
1. Prolouge: Ten Years Ago

**Cliché pairing? Yep.**

**Cliché setting? Yep.**

**Cliché idea? Pretty much.**

**Cliché plot? Nope.**

**...well, hopefully not. But I can assure you, I will try to make sure that this isn't your average Romeo and Juliet tale. **

**Key word "try".**

**So, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The Grimm Mansion_

_Ten Years Ago_

Outside, it was snowing.

Henry Grimm looked out the window, watching the snow fall harshly down on the village. Even in the room, where the fire flickered cheerfully in the fireplace, he could feel the chill.

It wasn't from the cold.

Next to him, his wife fidgeted slightly. Her eyes were red, as though she had been crying. Her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into him, sniffling slightly.

"You know I'm coming. So why don't you run?"

Henry tapped his finger on the armrest of the plush, velvet chair he was sitting in. "Because, I deserve an explanation."

"Oh, I _deserve _to explain to you?"

Henry turned his head, finally looking at the man in the eye. He knew this man…no, not a man.

A fairy.

"Veronica has done much to help you and your people. Is this how you will thank her? I think the least you can do is give us an explanation."

His wife, Veronica, stood up, wiping away her tears. "Why?" she whispered. "Do you hate me that much?"

The man looked away, his eyes casting to the floor. "I don't have to explain to the likes of you."

Veronica stood straighter, anger crossing her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you're doing this on your own free will!"

The man didn't look at her. "Why should I?"

"I demand an explanation!" Her voice softened. "Can't you respect my last wish before you kill me?"

Henry stood and clasped his wife's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I suppose you'll kill everyone else," he stated simply. He didn't sound surprised, or even angry. Just…sad.

The man with the sword looked away. "My only orders were to kill you two. I cannot promise that my men will be so merciful to anyone else," he told them flatly. He approached them, sword raised.

"If you won't tell us why," Veronica said softly, "then at least tell us who sent you."

The man said nothing. He only approached them, his sword ready.

"Tell me who sent you, Oberon."

He stopped. "The Scarlet Hand," was his simple reply before he struck.

* * *

She was motionless.

Everything.

She had seen _everything._

"Get her out of here," a man's voice barked. It sounded so distant. She was jostled roughly, and cried out in pain. Tears sprang in her eyes, but she forced them away.

She wouldn't cry. She would look weak.

No, she was better than that.

"She's in shock," a woman's voice snapped. "It's no wonder…oh, you poor dear."

"Get the younger one!" the man barked. "Get them out of here!"

"Come on, Lady Sabrina," came the woman's voice. It was gentle, soothing.

"My parents," Sabrina croaked. Her eyes widened. "Where's my sister? Where's my sister?"

"They're everywhere!" the man's voice growled. "Canis, get them out of here!"

"I WANT MY SISTER!" Sabrina shouted.

"Here she is," the woman said. A baby was in her arms. It was wailing loudly. From her little sister's birth, she had been an annoying thing, and she irritated Sabrina to no end.

Now she was her last living relative.

"Where are my parents?"

"They're…they're sleeping. They can't come with us."

_**They think I'm young.**_

_** They think I don't understand.**_

She was only five. But she understood.

Her parents were gone. Forever.

They weren't coming back.

"Come on, we're going," a new voice announced gruffly. Shouts of men came from the other side of the door.

Sabrina grabbed her sister from the woman's arms. "I'll take her," she said softly. She really hoped she didn't drop her sister. That would probably be bad.

"Lady Sabrina," the woman exclaimed, sounding surprised and pleased.

Sabrina turned away from her, hugging her little sister to her chest.

"Come on, Daphne," she whispered to the crying baby. "Let's go."

Before her was a wolf. Though she knew he would do his best, Sabrina felt as though the beast could attack her at any moment.

"I don't have all day," it said gruffly.

She climbed on, grabbing the fur of the wolf tightly while still holding on to the baby.

"Hold on tight."

Sabrina could hear her own cries as the wolf raced towards a solid stone wall, as the wolf ran right through it, leaving a gaping hole in it.

No matter what anyone thought, Sabrina decided, she was not a stupid little girl.

No. She was strong. She wasn't naïve.

She wouldn't allow anything like this to happen again.


	2. Evan, the Blue Phoenix

**Hey, the first chapter turned out pretty well! I'm really glad!**

**I hope this chapter satifies you! It's not the best, and it seems slightly rushed, but I hope you guys will like it! **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Romeo and Juliet, or... *pauses* Can I say I own the story?**

* * *

Outside, the day was bright and sunny. The sky was crystal, and the small village of Ferryport was calm, and peaceful. One might have mistaken it for an ordinary village.

"Stop! Let my daughter go!"

A young girl was thrown to the ground at the feet of a man, dressed in the clothes of the Royal Guards.

"Stop it!" the woman cried. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

"Silence!" the man snapped to the woman, before yanking the young girl up by the hair. He gave her a nasty smile. "You know why you're being treated like scum, don't you?"

The girl's eyes were full of fear. "No, I don't," she managed to whimper.

"Because you ARE scum!" he bellowed in her face. "You have been accused of treason, of plotting against our great ruler!"

The girl tried to shake her head, but winced in pain, seeing as the man was still clutching her hair. "What proof do you have of this?" she cried. By now, a crowd had gathered around, looks of horror and sympathy going across their faces. Of course, no one dared step forward to help.

He smiled darkly. "Enough to send you to the dungeon." He signaled to two men who were wearing similar clothes. "Men! Take her away!"

In the crowd, a small hooded girl was staring at the ground, smiling slightly. She reached into her pocket with one hand, and, with her other, blew into a small whistle that no one else seemed to have heard.

"There's your signal," she said quietly.

Without warning, a great dog leapt from the crowd, tackling one of the guards who had stepped forward. With a cry of shock, the crowd instinctivly moved back, sensing danger.

"Someone!" the man barked. "Get that mutt, and the girl!"

"Picking on the innocent?" a voice called. "Really, Nottingham. The poor girl looks terrified. You should know better."

The crowd looked up. Not far away, a young man stood. There was nothing much about him. He wore regular clothes, like any man. Boots, pants, and a long-sleeved shirt with a vest. The only thing remarkably odd about him was the sword he wore at the hip and the large, blue mask covering half his face.

"The Blue Phoenix," the people whispered, their excitement growing. "He's appeared again!"

For months, their masked hero had saved them more than once. The people were thankful...

...but Nottingham was not.

"Ha! I see you decided to turn yourself in, you wretch!" Nottingham sneered, drawing a dagger from his belt.

The masked man ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I thought you would've learned by now," he sighed. "Too bad. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you another lesson...another day. As for now..."

The man drew his sword, pointing it in Nottingham's direction.

"The name is Blue Phoenix," he said, sounding haughty. "And I'm going to kick your sorry self out of Ferryport."

Snarling, Nottingham raced towards him, dagger raised high above his head.

The girl in the crowd reached into a pocket of her cloak and produced a small bag. Opening it, she tossed it on the ground, scattering small marbles before Nottingham. Before he had the chance to backtrack, he managed to step on one.

_CRACK! _

The small marble he stepped on exploded. Following its suit, the others began to spark, too, causing Nottingham to jump up and down, trying to avoid getting scorched by the sparks.

The dog ran to the young man's side, panting. He smiled and patted the dog on the head, before racing over to the girl, who was being dragged away by the two men.

"Hey, let her go!" he yelled.

One of the guards let her go. "Take her away," the guard said to the other man, before drawing his own sword.

"I don't have time for this."

He raised his sword, blocking the sword. It continued like this for a few minutes, before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey! I remember you!" he cried, grinning. "I knocked you in the river last week!"

The guard snarled and swung his sword wildly. "I'll kill you, Blue Phoenix!"

He ducked, avoiding the wild swing and hitting the man with the butt of his sword. "Just Phoenix will be okay," he said, before kicking the sword out of the man's hands.

The girl in the crowd sighed. "Honestly," she muttered. Returning her attention back to Nottingham, she frowned as she noticed the sparks dying out. They had to wrap this up, and quickly.

Pulling out a large black stick from another pocket, she aimed it at the guard the Pheonix was battling, taking caution not to be seen. "Gimmie some wind," she muttered.

A sudden gust of wind burst from the tip, knocking the man Phoenix was battling off his feet. The boy in blue, confused, looked at the crowd, until his eyes locked with the girl's. She jerked her head to one side, mouthing: _Run._

The boy jumped to the side as the guard attempted to stab him. "Hey, Nottingham!" he yelled. "Try and catch me!"

**_Just like a little kid, _**the girl thought, annoyed. This had been going on for months. Honestly, it was like _she_ was the mature one (which she wasn't).

The boy took off in a run, the guards hot on his heels. Gritting her teeth, the girl burst from the crowd, following him.

The boy raced through the market, looking around carefully.**_ She has to be around here somewhere..._**

There.

"Snow!" he cried, grabbing the woman by the arm and dragging her along.

"H-Hey!" the woman, Snow, cried, before sighing in relief. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were someone else."

"Who else would it be?" he grumped back. "I couldn't let you get trampled back there! Not with them chasing me."

"Evan!" she hissed. "Do you know...do you know how dangerous it is, playing these games? And where's your sister?"

Evan looked back, his eyes narrowed. "It's not a game," he snapped. "I'm trying to protect people."

Just then, the voices of the guards started to holler at each other:

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

"I'll have his head!"

Snow gave him a dry look. "It seems they don't agree."

Evan shrugged. "Whatever."

They made a sharp turn to the right, going for the least crowded streets they could find.

"You're heading for the cliffs!" the woman hissed. "And we have to wait for your sister! She's probably chasing after you right now!"

That made him stop cold. "Daphne..."

"Ha! Caught you!"

Whipping their heads around, they were met with the sight of a dozen guards.

"You're not escaping this time," one of them sneered.

"We've got them cornered!" another jeered. "The cliffs are just ahead!"

"And he took such a pretty woman with him," another guard said, sighing. "Looks like we'll have to escort her home after this ordeal..."

Snow curled her lip. "What do we do?" she whispered.

The boy watched the guards carefully. His hand automatically went to his sword, but he knew he would never be able to fight them off all at once. And Snow could fight, but without a weapon, she was defenseless.

"We run," was Evan's responce, before they turned and broke off into a run.

* * *

Not far off, in a large mansion, a young boy sat, sprawled on the couch, his head tilted at an odd angle.

"Really," the boy sitting next to him sighed, souding tired. "You could do something useful."

The boy sat up and rolled his neck, hearing satisfying _cricks. _"Like what? All I'm doing is being cooped up in this place. I can't even go outside."

"Well, you could study."

The first boy snorted with laughter. "You're not serious. I'm bored, not desperate."

"Puck...it's your fault for sneaking out last night."

"Mustardseed," Puck said, mimicking the other boy in a high-pitched voice. "It's your fault for not having a bit of fun. Besides, I've been sneaking out since I was a toddler. What makes this so special?"

Mustardseed sighed. "You did throw that...glop grenade, as you call it, at our Aunt."

"Hey," Puck sniffed, glaring at his younger brother. "You know as well as I do that she deserved it."

His brother's mouth quirked slightly, as though fighting off a smile. "You really should consider doing those lessons, though."

Puck got off the couch, groaning. "You know I'm allergic to work!"

"That's ridiculous."

"You've seen it happen before!" Puck argued, walking over to the window and looking out. "I just want to go out, and take in a breath of fresh..."

His voice trailed off as his eyes fixed on something outside.

"What's wrong?" Mustardseed asked.

"The guards," Puck replied. "It looks like Nottingham's party." His lips formed a thin line. It was no secret that he and the guard had no love to lose, and the boy enjoyed tormenting the Head Guard as much as he could. "It looks like they're chasing someone."

Mustardseed joined him by the window, looking out. "They're headed for the cliffs. They'll be cornered within minutes."

Puck smirked. "I say we help them."

The younger boy shot his brother a glare. "Now is not the time to mess around with Nottingham. We can't interfere with the arrest of criminals."

"But Nottingham declares innocent people criminals all the time," his brother argued. "Besides, if I help these people, not only am I annoying Nottingham, but I'm doing a good deed for those people."

Mustardseed opened his mouth, before closing it again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Puck," he said, his tone full of warning.

"Oh, come on!" his older brother cried. "What's the harm in it?"

Before Mustardseed could reply, Puck had already opened the window and was standing on the windowsill. "You coming?" he said to his brother, before large, pink-streaked wings came out of his back. Without giving his brother a chance to answer, he had already taken off, flying in the direction he had seen the criminals run in.

* * *

"We're trapped."

Evan ran a hand through his hair, glancing back. It was only a matter of time before the guards came into view. "I realized that, Snow," he said, sounding irritated.

Snow White played with her dark hair. Evan noticed that even when she was distressed, the woman was still very beautiful.

An Everafter thing, he decided, being the most beauitful woman alive for more than three centuries or so.

"They won't be happy, you know," she warned him. "They told you about not playing any more games."

"This isn't a game!" Evan snapped. "I'm really helping people. If they can't understand that—"

"I'm sure they do," Snow said gently. She looked over the cliff. "I wish your sister were here. She would be able to help us."

A wave of guilt waved through him. Evan put a hand to his mask, tempted to take it off. Instead, he tapped it, trying to think. "Daphne will forgive me. I know she will."

"That depends if you're not thrown in prision!" Snow argued. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Can't you do that weird trick you do with your large stick?" Evan asked.

"It's called a bo staff! And I don't have anything that can serve as a proper replacement," Snow retorted.

There was a dark chuckle. "So, you've finally been caught, Phoenix."

For months, he had eluded them. For months, he had worn the mask of the Blue Pheonix. And during those months, the Head Guard, Nottingham, had been chasing after him.

The end of the Blue Phoenix? Evan was starting to question that.

"I'd rather die than let you take me," he stated as more of Nottingham's men appeared.

The Head Guard sneered. "That can be arranged."

Evan drew his sword. "Try me."

Nottingham drew his sword and smirked. "Today marks the day I end your crimes, Blue Phoenix."

"Crimes?" Evan asked innocently. "What crimes?"

With a snarl, Nottingham lunged at him. Swiftly, Evan parried his attack, the sharp clang of metal hitting metal echoing through the air. Evan gritted his teeth and glared at him, putting as much force as he could. Before he could do anything, however, Nottingham released his sword and kicked the boy in the shin.

"Ow!" Evan instinctivly grabbed his shin, dropping his sword "That's cheating!"

"There are no rules to justice!" Nottingham declared. Withdrawing a dagger, he slashed at Evan, who managed to miss, but not without getting a cut on his cheek.

"Ev—Phoenix!" he heard Snow cry. Without a weapon, he knew, she was unable to help.

He backed away, stopping when Snow put a hand over his shoulder. Looking behind him, he realized he was only a step away from falling off the cliff. He carefully grabbed his sword, making sure that they weren't about to attack as he retreieved it.

"Any last words?" Nottingham sneered.

Before Evan had the chance to reply, he heard someone say, "Nope! Not today!" and grab him and pull him off the cliff.

Letting out a howl, Evan attempted to fight back before realizing that he wasn't falling to his death. Instead, he was...floating?

No. He was flying.

"For a guy, you sure are light," the voice from before remarked.

Evan craned his neck to look at his rescuer, only succeeding in looking at his chin. Turning his head, he saw Snow being carried by a boy with large, pink wings.

_**Everafters, **_he thought instantly.

He landed on the ground with a muffled _THUMP. _Snow landed a bit more gracefully, landing directly on her feet.

"I believe the words you're searching for are 'thank you'," the same voice said, sounding amused.

He finally got a good look at his rescuer. He was around his age, with messy blonde hair and dark green eyes. The only thing off about him were the large wings, and his clothes, which strongly resembled...

"Noblemen?" Snow asked, echoing Evan's thoughts.

The boy who carreid Evan cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"Why did you help us?" Evan inturrupted, narrowing his eyes. His guard was up, something he let the noblemen know as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Because," the boy said innocently, "it was the right thing to do."

The younger boy snorted. "Please."

Evan rolled his eyes, sheathing the sword and turning on his heel. "Thanks," he said shortly. "I could've handled it on my own."

"Ha!" the first boy laughed. "Nottingham would've thrown you in the dungeon, or he would've kiled you! And I hate to think what his men would do to your friend here."

Snow pursed her lips.

Evan turned his head, glaring at the boy. "I didn't need any help from you," he said coldly. Without another word, he turned abruptly and walked away.

"You're welcome, whoever you are!" the boy shouted after him.

Evan glanced back. "Who I am doesn't matter. To my family, I am someone. To the people of Ferryport Landing, I am the Blue Phoenix."

* * *

"What an annoying boy!" Evan huffed. "Honestly, thinking he's so great for saving our hides. I ought to teach him a lesson!"

"You're so melodramatic," Snow sighed.

Evan puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "So what if I am? That guy was way more dramatic than me." He let out a huff. "At least I don't have to deal with Granny or Canis right now. That's the last thing I need."

"No, but your sister will be here soon, I'm sure," Snow told him. "Canis will be back in a few hours, probably."

"Oh, great," Evan groaned. He fell on his bed, letting out a grunt of pain as he felt a sting on his cheek.

Snow noticed the blood. "Let me clean that up."

"It's nothing," he protested.

"Evan," Snow warned. "Let me clean it."

With a sigh, the boy stood up and removed the mask. Blinking his blue eyes, he sat on a small chair near Snow. "Clean ahead."

The woman went to a nearby shelf to grab some bandaged. "Evan," she said after a few moments of silence. "Have I ever told you the story of when a special set of parents spent time to pick their child's name?"

_**Only a million times.**_

"Nope!" he responded cheerfully.

"Well, I'm going to tell it to you," Snow responded, smiling. "A long time ago, two parents had just found out that the mother, Veronica, was pregnant with a baby. Of course, they weren't sure if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, so one day, they sat in their bedchambers, deciding on names. For a boy, they decided, they would name him Jacob, or Basil.

"The problem, however, was a girl's name. They couldn't agree on a single one. Finally, the mother made one suggestion. 'Juliet!' she had cried. 'If it's a girl, let's name her Juliet!'"

Snow dabbed at the boy's cheek, wiping off some blood. "The father, however, didn't like the idea. They argued for a few minutes, before Henry—the father— asked Veronica, 'Why Juliet?'

"'So that way, she'll find her Romeo!' Veronica had said. Henry turned so purple with rage that he almost looked like an eggplant. He couldn't even fathom the thought of any daughter of his meeting her one true love that day."

Snow placed a bandage carefully on the wound, smiling at her work. Evan chuckled a little.

"The arguement went on for months, until the baby was finally born; of course, it just had to be a baby girl. And just then, at that moment, they had finally found the perfect name for the girl."

Snow put the bandages away and pulled at Evan's hair, which fell away. Golden locks fell around her shoulders, and the girl looked up at the beautiful woman.

"And that's the story of your name, Lady Sabrina."

* * *

**Okay, just so we're clear:**

**I'm aware this is nothing like the original story (or play. However you want to look at it). That's the whole point. **


	3. You'll Understand

**Twenty reviews...in two chapters?**

**I feel spezzle. :3 Thanks, you guys!**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Romeo and Juliet. Those rights goes to Micheal Buckley and Shakesphere.**

* * *

Her hair was a long blonde, but short enough to be concealed in the wig. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, usually mischevious when she was in her disguise, but out of it, her eyes were serious and dark. Her body was tense, as it usually was when she was out of her disguise; she had been living with it for so long, it felt strange to be out of it. She felt exposed.

She tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes flicking across the room. She felt trapped; oh, if only she could go outside! But she couldn't.

Not as Sabrina, anyway.

"They'll be here any minute, Sabrina. Be patient."

"It's not them I'm worried about! It's Daphne! What if she was taken into custody by Nottingham and his guards? What if she were trampled in the confusion? What if she got losting looking for Elvis?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Sabrina, Daphne is fine. She can take care of herself."

Sabrina gave Snow a disbelieving stare. "She's a kid."

The beauitful woman rolled her eyes. "Daphne is a master at weilding wands. She has five protection charms with her, a talisman that wards off evil, Elvis, and I taught her everything I know to defend herself."

Sabrina continued to stare at Snow, before saying slowly, "She's a _kid."_

Snow let a small sigh escape her lips. When she saw Evan, she saw a mischevious boy who enjoyed torturing the Head Guard, Nottingham. It was all but an act. Once she was Sabrina, her regular self, she was so serious, so grown up, so distant, wary, and cold. It was almost impossible to believe that she and Evan, the Blue Phoenix, were one and the same.

But that was probably what protected her, Snow told herself. They were looking for a boy with excellent sword skills and was immature. They would never expect a girl that no one had ever seen before.

No one, except for a select few.

The door burst open, and the sound of running feet filled the small house. "Evan! Snow! Are you here?"

"In here, Daphne," Sabrina called.

The little girl raced inside, panting. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I almost thought Nottingham caught you until I saw him screaming at another one of those poor guards." She took notice of Sabrina, jumping slightly, before calming down, a look of recognition on her face. "Oh...hi, Sabrina."

Daphne had only seen Sabrina out of her guise only a few times; she had always known that she was a girl, of course, but she was so used to Evan, it was awkward to see her as her true self. Even though she was still wearing boy's clothes, her long hair fell around her shoulders. Somehow, she seemed more...feminine.

Sabrina jumped up and walked over to Daphne and knelt to her level. "Where were you?" she asked sternly. "You could've gotten hurt!"

Daphne scowled. Boy or girl, Evan or Sabrina, there was no denying that same overprotective personality. "I can take care of myself!"

"You're a kid! A number of things can happen to you!"

"Just 'cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Daphne snapped. She pushed herself away from Sabrina. "I always help you on your missions, don't I?"

Sabrina bit her lip and stood, looking exasperated. She and Daphne had had numerous arguments like this; always about the one, same thing. "You're hidden. They can't identify you in a crowd of people. But all they need to do with me is take one little mask off, and I'm through. I can't go back to my disguise."

_Neither of them._

The door opened again, this time much more softly. Sabrina tensed. They were here.

"Hello!" a voice called it. It was a nice voice, one filled with happiness and content, but also sterness. The voice of the grandmother.

"In here," Snow called, her voice neutral. Sabrina grimaced; here came the hard part.

An old woman entered the room. Though her skin was covered in wrinkles, her eyes were young, sparkling with youth. Her graying hair had streaks of red in it. Though she looked like a harmless old lady, Sabrina had known her long enough to know that she was not one to be underestimated. She was to be feared, to be respected. When she was angry, the very Earth would shake with her wrath.

"Hi, Granny Relda!" Daphne said brightly, skipping over to give the old woman a hug.

"Hello, Daphne," their grandmother said. She gave Sabrina a smile. "Hello, Sabrina. Did you hear about the latest commotion Nottingham and his men caused?"

"Yes," Sabrina replied evenly. "Sad, right? That poor girl didn't deserve it."

Relda chuckled. "Who said anything about a young girl, _liebling?" _

Sabrina cursed herself. Relda knew that if she had been there, she wouldn't have stood around doing nothing. She would have done something. She was already digging her grave.

"I heard about it," Sabrina retorted. "You know how much the women at the market love to gossip."

"I thought you were going to visit Gepetto," Granny shot back, her voice never changing from that bright, cheery tone.

She had her, and Sabrina knew it.

"Canis," Granny called, "come in, please."

A tall man entered the room. His hair was wild, and he wore a suit far too big for him. Some would think he was just a harmless old man, but something about him always made strangers uneasy. He was not just an old man; he was far more than that.

"Hello," he said, nodding once at Sabrina. She returned it. Canis was a man of few words, and that was fine with her.

Relda looked around the room, before frowning. "Where's Elvis?"

The great big dog was gone. Sabrina hadn't noticed it earlier, too consumed by her worry for her little sister.

Daphne let out a gasp. "He's gone! I have to go find him!" She raced out of the room, ignoring everyone.

"Daphne! Let me come with you!" Sabrina shouted, stepping forward to follow her before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"The child will return," Canis said, his grip strong enough to signal that she was to stay. Sabrina grimaced again. _**Here we go again,**_ she thought.

Relda's face had turned sad. "Sabrina...we've had this discussion before."

Said girl's face turned sour. "I know."

You can't keep fooling around like this. Prancing around and taunting Nottingham and his men will eventually get you caught. You cannot keep tempting fate. You need to stop playing this childish game," Canis added, his voice not changing. Sabrina hated how he seemed so level headed. The situation, no matter how light or serious it was, his tone was always the same.

"It's not a game," she said tightly. "I'm trying to help people."

Canis exchanged a look with Relda and Snow, as if thinking, _Oh, the poor innocent child, _which made Sabrina even angrier. She hated being treated like a child. She grew up a long time ago. She had to.

"If they unmask you, you cannot go back to either of your disguises. You can't become the Blue Phoenix, or Evan. You would have to resort to your regular self."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Maybe if I didn't have to disguise myself as a boy, I wouldn't have to worry about such things!"

"You can't go out looking like you!" Relda insisted.

"And why not? Why do I have to become a boy just to leave the house to pick up some eggs? Why do I have to become a boy for _anything?!"_

This was a touchy subject, one that Sabrina had been trying to get an answer to for years. Of course, they never gave a straight answer. She was constantly kept it the dark, and it drove her crazy.

"When you're sixteen, you'll understand," Snow responded. The same response they had been giving her for as long as she could remember.

"My birthday is only one week away! You might as well tell me now!"

Relda shook her head. "No. We will wait until you are sixteen. You will understand then."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at them, tear something apart, punch something. Anything to let her anger loose. Instead, she took a deep breath and muttered, "I'm going to find Daphne."

"Sabrina..." Snow started.

"I said I'm going to find Daphne," Sabrina ground out again. Scooping up her wig, she piled her hair up and tied it with a band, adjusting the wig as she left the room, not glancing back.

No one spoke until they heard the door slam shut.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Canis asked.

Relda's eyes were planted on the doorway, as if expecting the girl to come back. "She is still young. She will understand when she is sixteen." She turned to Snow. "Do you still have that extra ticket that Morgan gave you?"

Snow nodded hesitantly. "She expected...me to go with someone, but I decided against it."

Relda knew better than to pry into Snow's rocky love life. "Take Sabrina with you."

"W-what? You mean...as Sabrina? Not in her disguise?"

"That is correct."

"But...I thought..."

"Let her see the riches they have. The luxury they live in. She will be more understanding then. She will be more willing when she is ready," Relda explained, as though it made perfect sense.

It didn't.

* * *

Puck was doing loops in the air when Mustardseed entered.

He had been stuck in his room since he had rescued those two criminals (he didn't really believe they were criminals; anything to get under Nottingham's skin was enough for him, though). His father had found out soon enough, thanks to that stupid Nottingham. It was impossible for people to keep secrets nowadays.

He glanced down at his younger brother, who stared up at him with a bemused expression.

"What?" he called from the sky. The room was enchanted, meant to look like he was in a forest. He liked it that way. He didn't feel so trapped.

"Father wants to talk to you."

"About my latest trick on Nottingham?" Puck scowled. "He should be used to it by now! Why bother griping about it now?"

Mustardseed shook his head. "It's...about something else."

"What else is there for him to gripe about?" Puck rolled his eyes. "The only thing keeping him from throwing me out into the streets is that I'm the oldest, and I couldn't leave because of The Barrier."

The Barrier. It was like a title for the dome that had surrounded them for hundreds of years. That was all they knew it as. It seemed depressing that it had been around so long, trapping so many people, that it was like a name of doom.

Or something like that.

"I...don't know. Mother just sent me to retrieve you."

Puck raised an eyebrow. Was it so important they didn't even tell Mustardseed, the favorite son? It seemed rather unusual that they told Puck anything before they told Mustardseed. They probably figured he would use information as blackmail.

He could probably find a way.

"Fine," he called. "I'm coming."

Flapping his wings, he made his way onto the floor and walked towards his brother. "Are you sure they didn't tell you?"

His brother's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. He had touched a nerve. A small one, but he touched it either way.

"I'll see you after I have a talk with Mother and Father," Puck said smugly, sauntering out of the room. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Behind him, Mustardseed rolled his eyes before following his brother. _How immatuare._

The throne room was not too far away; Puck reasoned that his mother put him there so that way she would be able to storm over to his room and yell. If she had to walk too far, she would probably cool down and no longer have an excuse to yell at him.

He opened the large doors, not bothering to wait for the guards posted there to open it for him. They disliked the boy, and would take their sweet time trying to open the door, which seemed unfair; he was royalty!

"You called?" he asked loudly. His parents seemed to be in heated conversation. His mother turned to look at him, a look of anger on her face until she saw who it was.

"Puck," she said calmly. "Please, come in. You too, Mustardseed."

The door was shut, and the two boys stood by each other. Puck glanced at his brother, searching for answers. Mustardseed shook his head; he was as clueless as Puck was.

Oberon sat on his throne, staring at his sons with equal force. "I have an announcement," he said after several moments of awkward silence. Puck was tempted to make a sarcastic remark, but he refrained himself from doing so. He didn't need minutes added onto the time his parents yelled at him; it was getting old very fast.

"You know about the special party we are throwing tomorrow, correct?"

Puck snorted. It was all the people in the market talked about when he snuck out of the palace! Even when he escaped them, that was all he heard!

"What of it?" he asked. His tone was bored, and he didn't bother to mask it. Mustardseed jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

Queen Titania gave him a withering glare, before taking a deep breath. "There is a reason for this party, Puck. A reason that we should share with you."

He blinked in surprise. "So...you aren't throwing this party to get drunk?"

Oberson stood up abruptly, his face red with anger. Titania put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down, though it looked like she wanted to yell at Puck too. He smirked; he did have that effect on people.

"The point is," Titania hissed, "we are throwing this ball for _you, _Puck."

Puck scowled. "You know I hate these balls. Why not let me do something I want to do...like go into town?"

"And mix with peasants? Heavens no!"

"Actually, most of them used to be royalty," he mumbled. He at least remembered _something _from his lessons.

Again, they ignored him. "Do you know why we are hosting this for you, Puck?" Oberon asked. He sounded tired.

"Um...no." It wasn't his birthday.

"It's for us, of course."

Puck turned his attention to the source of the new voice. A girl, which he had failed to notice before, stood next to his mother's throne, her hands clasped in front of her. He frowned. "Us? I don't even know you."

Titania smiled. It kind of scared him. "Puck, this is Moth."

Moth bowed to him, smiling. "Hello, your Highness."

"Hi." He turned back to his father. "What does she have to do with anything?" he asked rudely.

Titania frowned again. "Puck, I suggest you to be more polite to your fiancée."

There was a long silence. Mustardseed raised an eyebrow, baffled at the scene before him. The idea of Puck getting married to anyone was ridiculous to him. Meanwhile, Moth stood there, her shoulders hunched as if she were embarrassed. Mustardseed watched her, and noticed the smug expression on her face. He frowned.

"My _what?" _

"Fiancée," Moth told him politely. "We are going to announce our marriage tomorrow, and will be wed on Midsummer's Night Eve." She smiled, as though finding the thought ironic.

"But...why?" he asked, his face tight.

Titania returned his look with one of disdain. "When you're old enough, you'll understand."

Puck looked back at his parents, then Moth. His face was expressionless, which was strange; Mustardseed expected him to throw a fit.

"No."

With that, the boy turned on his heel and left the throne room. With a sigh, Mustardseed followed him, sending an apologetic look to Oberon and Titania. As soon as the doors closed, Mustardseed heard a sharp _CRASH!_

Ah, here came the fit.


	4. Invitations and Balls

**I love you guys. Like, a lot. I didn't think this story would be so popular. **

**But, um, downside, this chapter is probably very boring to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. *goes to Corner of Eternal Sadness***

**Well, like I've said before, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, or Shakesphere. Did I spell that right? I don't think I did. Oh, well. Spellcheck later...**

* * *

"He's at it again..."

"Poor boy..."

"At this rate, he'll be beheaded without hesitation..."

"Wonder how handsome he is under that mask..."

"Could be here now, listening to our conversation..."

The last person wasn't wrong about that. He—_she—_was listening. She always heard what they said. They never would have guessed, which was sometimes unfortunate, because the second to last comment was slightly disturbing to her. It came in handy, however, when she was travelling places. But she wasn't here to spy at the moment.

Mumbling an apology to a girl she ran into, Sabrina kept a sharp eye out for her little sister. Of all times to run away, it had to be now, fresh after a successful escape from Nottingham. The man would be looking for blood, she just knew it. And who was to stop him from taking it out on a little girl like Daphne? And if he recognized Elvis...!

She pushed the thought from her mind. No, Nottingham's attention was on her, and her alone. Or rather, _him. _

He didn't need to know that, though.

Spotting a familiar building, she glanced around her, before striving forward, grasping the handel, and opening it. The scent of wood greeted her as she stepped into the small shop.

An old man sat at a bench, hunched over a piece of wood with a knife in hand. He didn't look up as the door opened, causing the sound of a bell to ring through the small shop. Only the small smile on his face was proof that she knew that he knew who it was.

"Come for your sister, Evan?" the man asked, not bothering with a hello. She offered a curt nod. "She arrived a few minutes ago with the dog. They're in the storage room."

"Thank you, Gepetto," she responded in another voice, one she was much more used to speaking in. Her 'Evan' voice, as Granny Relda liked to call it. She walked past him and opened the door that led to the back, nearly tripping over the huge furry lump that was seated in front of the door.

"Elvis!" she exclaimed, catching her balance before she could fall. The great dog jumped up, wagging his tail rapidly as he barked, overjoyed to see her. She scratched behind his ears, smiling slighty, before her face took on a serious expression.

"Daphne," she said, her voice stern. "Come on. We're leaving."

There was a shuffling sound as someone got to their feet. "I just arrived," came her younger sister's voice, sounding irritated.

"Granny will want us home soon," she shot back, her voice short, making it clear that there was no room for arguement. "I came to find you."

"You ran off?" asked another voice, this one coming from a younger voice. Sabrina turned, taking in the sight of her little sister and a boy her age, staring at Daphne. "When are you going to quit such childish games?"

He was mature for someone who didn't look more than eight years old. Daphne scowled at him, and Sabrina sighed in exasperation. "Hello, Pinocchio."

"Good day, Mister Evans," he replied. He looked rather bored, something that always irritated her. She took a deep breath, before returning her attention to Daphne. "Let's go," she said, jerking her head towards the door.

Reluctantly, Daphne stood up, muttering a good-bye to Pinocchio and leaving the room, Elvis hot on her heels.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Gepetto called. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Sabrina tensed. Food was expensive, and Gepetto and his son were not wealthy. She put a hand on Daphne's shoulder as the girl opened her mouth to accept the invitation, warning her to stop. She had an unhealthy appetite, reminding Sabrina of a bottomless pit.

"That's okay," she said loudly, forcing a smile as she looked back at Gepetto. "Granny is making us some dinner as we speak."

Gepetto raised an eyebrow. "And you're willing to eat it?" he asked skeptically. He had known them for years, and it was almost impossible to lie to a man like Gepetto.

Inwardly, she cringed, thinking of all the odd foods that her grandmother cooked. "Oh, yes, I could never turn down the food," she said, rather unconvincingly.

Gepetto sighed. "I see. You only come in to have your mystery wounds checked, even though I am no doctor, or to pick up your little sister. Never a simple hello anymore, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Gepetto," she said sincerly. She really did mean it, though there was hardly any time to make any house calls. Letting out a small sigh, she spoke again. "Really, I am. I haven't had the time,"

"Too busy checking after her sister, who's completely incapable of taking care of herself," Daphne muttered, acid dripping from her words. Elvis whined, sensing a rare amount of anger from Daphne.

"We'll see you soon," she continued, nodding. "Good-bye, Gepetto."

"Tell Relda I said hello."

She shut the door behind her. "Come on, Daphne. Let's go."

Daphne wrenched her arm free, glaring at her sister. "I know," she muttered. "I was going to go back, anyway. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," was the flat responce. By now, night was falling, and people were beginning to clear the streets. No one wanted to be out at night with Nottingham and the other guards on the prowl. The two didn't speak, the silence ruined only by the sounds of their footsteps and Elvis's claws against the cobblestones. They were completely silent the whole way, something that she should be used to. She was always wary for Daphne's sake. As the older brother...er, sister, it was what she always did, and it was all she knew what to do. As Daphne got older, she was starting to bite back, griping about how Evan...Sabrina, would baby her. Inwardly, she shook her head. Daphne would understand one day what she did for her.

They often had arguements like this. So often, in fact, Sabrina could only vaugely remember the times when she and her sister had a normal conversation, without any yelling or one of them storming off.

Letting out a quick sigh, Sabrina brought her focus back into reality, blinking when she realized their house was only a few steps away. Daphne was muttering things to Elvis, ignoring her older sister. Sighing again, Sabrina pulled her along. Before her hand touched the knob of the door, it was wrenched open, and Canis stood there, looking at the two with a neutral expression.

"Supper is ready," he said simply, stepping aside to let them through. Sabrina simply nodded at him. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Oh, _liebling!" _she heard Granny Relda exclaim. "I'm glad you're back; you came just in time to have my special meal. I got the recipe while I was in Egypt..."

Sabrina tuned out her grandmother. She had never been out of Ferryport Landing before in her life; why should she care about other places? Instead, she tried not wrinkling her nose at the scent, something that smelled vaugely of flowers.

"What is it?" Daphne asked eagerly.

"Camel tongue," was Relda's cheerful responce. "Simmered in dandelion sauce. I added a few vegetables too, of course," she added quickly, stealing a glance at the older blonde. "For Evan's sake."

Evan. Sabrina. Why couldn't they stick with her birth name? Why continue to call her Evan? One of the many questions she'd been holding in for several years.

_When you're sixteen, you'll understand._

"...Evan!"

Blinking in surprise, she turned her attention to Relda. "Sorry, Granny. I was thinking."

"I could tell." She handed her a plate, covered in a large, pink-covered thing that was probably the tongue. Wincing, Sabrina picked at a carrot that was lying next to it and popped it in her mouth, trying to ignore the dandelion sauce . Daphne, however, dug heartily into the meal, Relda watching her with a delighted expression.

Where her grandmother got these ingredients, she'd never know. If given the chance, Relda would cook for the whole village, but wherever she got her supplied, it would be confiscated and taken to Oberon, the one in charge of Ferryport Landing. The thought made her fists clench. No matter how..._strange _she found her grandmother's meals, it irked her that they couldn't help feed the other villagers.

"Evan!" another voice cried. Blinking again, Sabrina greatfully turned away from the meal and looked at Snow, who was standing at the doorway, beaming with pleasure. Her attention was brought to the two slip of paper clutched in her hand.

"What is it, Snow?" she asked.

"I have invitations," she stated, holding up the paper up. Squinting, Sabrina noticed they were envelopes, a circle of red wax sealing it. In the center was a handprint. The sign of Oberon, the noble family in charge of Ferryport Landing.

"What ball are they holding that they're inviting some of the villagers?" she asked, feeling slightly suspicious. She didn't like anyone who put Nottingham in charge of anything.

Snow shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. A party for one of their sons, I believe. Morgan invited me, but she was unable to attend, so she gave me her invitiation. I decided that maybe I should bring you. I couldn't stand to go alone."

She frowned. "I won't pose as your escort," she said shortly, turning back towards her meal, where she ate another carrot, still trying to avoid the tongue.

"No, no, you won't be my escort. You'll be the guest I invited to go with me." Snow paused, glancing at the floor and looking back up to meet Sabrina's eyes. "You won't be going as Evan."

Sabrina, who had worked up enough courage to poke at the tongue, stopped, and turned around to face Snow again, disbelief crossing her face. "You mean...?"

"You'll be going as Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm."

* * *

"You could have taken that a lot better, you know."

"I could have...but then I wouldn't have hit that lion in the head. His reaction was worth getting punished for."

Puck sat on the ground near a lake, in his bed chambers. He stared at the clear water, grinning at his reflection. Behind him, Mustardseed glowered at him, disapproving at what happened earlier when his older brother's engagement was announced.

"And you can stop glaring at me," Puck added. "If you were really angry with me, you wouldn't be in here talking with me."

The younger boy sighed, shaking his head. "I couldn't let you be alone with those...monkeys."

As if on cue, there was a loud shriek, causing Mustardseed to cringe.

"Careful," Puck warned. "They don't take kindly to people insulting them."

Frowning, Mustardseed smoothed out his expression and straightened up. "My point is, you could have taken it much better. But since you didn't, Mother will probably order your tutors to work even harder in order to clean you up for the ball, which, I may remind you, is two days from now."

The older boy snorted. "I'd like to see them try," he laughed.

Mustardseed sighed with exasperation. "You seem to be missing the point, Puck. This ball is for you, for your marriage to Moth."

"I won't marry her," Puck replied shortly.

"Mother and Father will never allow you to marry another woman," the younger boy warned. "He'll force you to marry Moth, no matter what the circumstances."

"I don't want to marry _anyone. _I'm going to take over our Father's position one day, whether or not he likes it."

Mustardseed rolled his eyes. "Puck, we're _immortal, _ or did you forget that tiny fact? Father won't step down for a long, long time, and he will have plenty of time to force you to marry Moth."

"To grow up, you mean," he responded shortly. Mustardseed simply nodded. Puck huffed, glancing at the sky (or ceiling, however you want to look at it) above. It looked so calm and quiet, something that he would love to destroy.

There was silence for a few minutes. For some reason, the boy Puck had saved the other day popped into his head. There was something about him...he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definetly something off about that boy. Other than the fact that he claimed himself to be the blue Phoenix. Puck had heard the guardsmen grumble about him when they sat down for meals, or from the villagers gossip when he snuck out. A part of him wondered if he would show up at the ball. Frowning, he shook his head, ridding the thoughts of the Blue Phoenix. He only saved him because he wanted to get on Nottingham's nerves; nothing more, and nothing less. And a wanted fugitive coming to his party, where Nottingham was sure to be lurking around? Not a chance.

"Mother will want us in the study room. We have lessons with Glinda," Mustardseed said quietly.

"What's your point?"

Mustardseed sighed. Even though his brother didn't sense it, he did. Something was off about Moth, and something about the boy and woman they had rescued...anywhere else, people could dismiss such things and move on with their lives, never seeing those particular people again. But in a place like Ferryport Landing, anything was bound to happen, and things would definetly go awry. They always did.


End file.
